Alternate Acachalla Family
The Alternative Acachalla Family, also known as "The 13th Dimension Version of the Acachallas",''' '''is the respective of the Acachalla Family that lives in the 13th Dimension. It consists in almost every Acachalla Family member, except for Spencer (Earth). As well as Acachallas, they live in a big house, but instead of a normal family house, they live in a house floating in space, and where should have been some part of the backyard (probably the treehouse) there is an asteroid. The house is similar to a normal house inside, but it have some strange and empty bedrooms (like a bedroom that have only a bed, and looks like an advanced and cozy prison cell) and a strange magenta/pink bathroom. It have also an almost empty boiler room. Currently the Alternative Acachalla Family isn't as big and important as the "real" Acachalla Family, but according to Jordan (Venturian) turning this into a bigger thing is a good idea, as well happened to Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast, they started little (in some Prop Hunt videos) and turned into two big, and important characters. Members The Alternative Acachalla Family currently have only four members, but probably this list will grow over time. *Jack Links: Is the father of the family, he is Son of the Grampa, he is acording to Susie, he is somehow an mermaid, he is the male Ariel. His equivalent in Acachalla Family is Papa Acachalla. *Susie Gumball: Is the mother of the family. She looks exactly like Jack, only uses a different clothing. Her equivalent in Acachalla Family is Gertrude. Also, she acts really similar to Gertrude, but instead of always holding a crowbar, Susie always hold a harpoon. *Mary: Is the son of the family. Although he being tall (taller than his parents) he is in fact a child. He is actually just a puppet, with the dream to turn into a real boy. According to him, his puppeteer is in fact his sister, which doesn't have an official name. Because of this, his "sister" may is not a member of the family just Mary's Puppeteer Because Susie adopted Mary not The Puppeteer but she came along to control Mary anyway. Mary is equivalent of Billy, and his "sister" is probably Sally. *The Gnome (Grampa): Is the grandfather of the family, father of Jack. He also states in the kitchen that his name is Sink Supplies. He is apparently the only capable to travel through dimensions, he also visited the real Acachalla Family Household, and in the 5th (or maybe in the 15th) Dimension, he learned how to transform into various objects, and a watermelon in which hatches a chicken. Also Jack likes to call him a walking potato, He is married to Astronaught Grandma. *Mary's Puppeteer/"Sister": She Is The unnamed daughter of Jack And Susie but Susie adopted Mary not Mary's Puppeteer but she came along to control Mary anyway so she isn't really their daughter and that is why she is nameless. She is also the unnamed granddaughter of Grampa and Astronaught Grandma but isn't really their granddaughter just The Puppeteer Of Mary and She is the unnamed puppeteer/"sister" of Mary who Mary just calls "Sis" or "Sister", She Is the unnamed equivalent of Sally. *Astronaught Grandma: She Is married to Grampa and Is Jack's Mother, She also thinks Jack is worthless and doesn't love him as much as she is supposed to and looks like a man with a mustache and speak with a deep gritty voice and when she speaks because she is in a space suit she sounds like she is talking through a radio, she always bakes and brings her son "Jack" cookies to make him think she loves as much she is supposed to and unlike normal old people she loves "Heavy Metal" also she also has no gravity unlike the rest of her family and needs a space suit to breath in space unlike the rest of her family. Relations with the Acachalla Family Currently the only who seems able to visit the real Acachalla Family is the Grandpa, and is the only who actually did it. in the thanksgiving special, he passed through the rift in the "microwave hair curler", and scared the Acachallas because he is very strange compared to the normal Earth humans. After some days, Grampa seems to get back to the 13th Dimension, along with all the other 13th Dimension characters. Probably he told to his family about the Acachalla Family, because in the "LOL FUNNY PUPPET!!", Jack said that he think that the Acachallas are a very strange family, which does strange things and look bizarre (something totally ironic, because the Link/Gumball Family is very bizarre, doing weirder things than Acachallas). Also, Gertrude visited the Alternitave Acachallas (I call them the Acachullas) and controlled a Mickey puppet, which Jack kept killing. Gallery Puppet.png|Mary, in the presentation for the family. Grampa.png|Grampa, in the presentation for the family. susie.png|Susie, in the presentation for the family. papalink.png|Jack, watching Mary and Grampa talking. space.png|The view from the window, showing the space and the asteroid in the background. acahouse.png|Grampa, arriving at the house of the Acachallas. Appearances File:HAPPY THANKSGIVING! - The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry's Mod)|(Only Grandpa) File:LOL FUNNY PUPPET!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Marionette Mod (Garry's Mod) Category:Acacha [[Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Faction Category:Family [